1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of ironing and pressing implements for garments and more particularly to a novel ironing accessory adapted to be releasably held onto the nozzle of a conventional hair blow dryer so that the warm discharge air can be circulated about the surface of a garment for ironing and pressing purposes intended to remove wrinkles or the like.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the past, travelers have been unable to iron or freshen their garments during travel unless the garments were sent to a cleaning and pressing shop or unless they had a small and portable iron. Although the portable travel irons are useful for their intended purpose, they are still bulky and are useful for only one purpose and cannot be combined with other personal accessories or implements so that a combination of uses can be attained. Also, most travel irons of the portable type include all sorts of folding and pivoting parts and mechanisms enabling the device to be reduced in size for transport, storage or carrying purposes. Such a necessity greatly increases the cost and complexity not only of design, but for the user of the device. Particularly in those instances where heat is required, electrical voltages differ in many parts of the world so that a plurality of adapters or the device can only be used in a particular geographical locale.
Therefore, a long standing need has existed to provide a novel ironing accessory that may be readily attached to a hot air device, such as a hair blow dryer, whereby the discharge from the dryer can be applied or circulated about the surface of a garment for ironing purposes. Such a device or means should be simple, readily attachable to the dryer, simple to use and convenient to store or carry.